polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Rashidunball
Elective Theocracy |language = Arabic |capital = Medinaball, then Kufaball |religion = Islam |friends = Literally none (while reigning), any islam kingdoms/countryballs |enemies = Byzantineball, Sassanidball, and Ghassanidball |likes = (almost) Anyone that convert to Islam and Christianity Zoroastrianismball if they pay jizya |hates = Heretics |predecessor = Ancient Medinaball, Ancient Meccaball, Byzantineball and Sassanidball |intospace = No but can into heaven via Jihad |bork = Bismillah, Allahu Akbar! |food = Everything halal |status = Dead |notes = Best Kebab Spreader |reality = Rashidun Caliphate }}Rashidunball was the first ever caliphateball . It was a powerful but short-lived empire that can of spreading Islam so quick that no one except some rebels can stop them. Relationships * Sassanidball and Byzantineball - Convert to Islam or i will be take yuor clay! Yuo even used elephant corpses and elite forces but yuo can't into beat me. Allah blessed me HAHAHAHAHAHA....!!! Also never of forget the Battle of Yarmouk, where yuo field 200,000 soldiers and we only of field 40,000 soldiers, yet we still of won the battle! * Umayyadball - pls stop of revolting! * ISISball - Stop dignity worse! * Piruz Nahavandi(Abu Lu'luah) - This crazy persian ex-soldier(then slave) killed my caliph(Umar bin Khattab). Just because his boss(Mughirah bin Shu'ba) taxes him very little from his works, he told that to Umar but Umar refused to answer. But, Umar gib him permission to live in Medina(at that time, slaves werent allowed to live in Medina), his boss let him live together in his house. But he still want more taxes? Greedy man! He killed Umar at Fajr (dawn) prayer time with poisoned dagger. But when the kebabs arrested him, he commited sucide. Loser! * Kingdom of Aksumball - Shukron for gib refugees for Rasulullah and kebabs from the Paganist Qurayish. Also yuor citizen, Bilal bin Rabbah RA was a good man. He was the first man who peal adzan. Shukron once again. * Kafir Quraish - Remob that dirty and silly Al-Latt and Uzza idol from the Holy Kakbah! And stop trying to anschlussed me! Rasulullah never taught us to anschlussed any countryball, EXCEPT if they tried to anschlussed us first. Yuo who tried but yuorself who got anschlussed! * Anshar - Shukron for gib refugees and headquarter before into conquering mecca. Anshar and Muhajireen were the Best tribes I ever met. And Shukron for being second kebab clan. May Allah blessed yuo. * Timuridball - pls dont of too cruel, Allah of hate cruel peoples! * Mughalball - thx of spreading Islam with tolerance! * Muawiyyah bin Abu Sufyan - STOP REVOLTING, MY UNGRATEFULL COMMANDER!!!!! YUO REVOLTED ME TO CREATE A NEW GOVERNMENT, RIGHT?!!!! REMEMBER ALLAH PROHIBITED US TO REVOLT A GOVERNMENT!!!!! HARAM!!! HARAM!!!! DAMN KHAWARIJ(Wahabist) MAN!!!! But, shukron for spreading Islam in Spain. How to Draw Rashidunball is the second simplest countryball to draw # Draw a circle # Draw two circles for eyes # Color body black # You are done. Gallery Rashidun and Byzantium.png SdVEZwa.png qadisiyahwar.png Labneh history.png }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Middle East Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Bahrainball Category:Cyprusball Category:Egyptball Category:Georgiaball Category:Iranball Category:Iraqball Category:Israelcube Category:Italyball Category:Kurdistanball Category:Pakistanball Category:Palestineball Category:Russiaball Category:Sudanball Category:Syriaball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Yemenball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Jordanball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Lebanonball Category:Libyaball Category:Omanball Category:Qatarball Category:Tajikistanball Category:UAEball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Caliphate Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:West Asia Category:North Africa Category:Desert Category:Caucasus Category:East Europe Category:Theocracy Category:Empire